The Untold Adventures of the Avengers
by iFanfiction
Summary: My first fanfiction, all I have to say is "Sorry".
1. The Meeting

This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it, I'm trying it out, and I decided that the Avengers was an exceptional topic for a fanfiction. I heard you could make chapters, so I guess this is the first chapter... So this chapter is about **Captain America walks around at Stark Building and notices his teammates. (Just introducing the characters)**

* * *

**Captain America**

I walked into Stark Building and saw Pepper Potts at the entrance. She wore her strawberry blonde hair into a bun and wore business apparel for women. At least bright red lipstick never went out of style for women.

"Pepper, hi!" I, myself have already met Pepper. I like her because she's the only thing that keeps Tony from going insane.

"Hello, Steve." Pepper smiled. "Tony's in the basement where he works on the suit."

I nodded and followed her direction towards the basement and I saw Tony and Bruce chatting over a desk.

Tony looked up and said, "'Sup Cap?" He looked like a man in his late 30's to be honest, but you never heard that from me. Tony Stark is a billionaire that happens to be modernly immature, but somehow a genius. In fact, so genius his mastermind self was able to create a red and yellow suit out of iron that can fly, shoot energy blasts, and even have super strength. Tony became known as Iron Man. He had messy black hair, and a beard. Today he wore a dark blue shirt and jeans, but you would think that he's a billionaire he would have nicer clothes.

"I'm doing well," I walked up towards what they were looking at. "What are you guys working on?"

"Nothing." Bruce said. He had slightly tan skin, and wavy black hair. Although Bruce Banner's frail appearance and personality when angered he can become green, turn large and muscly, and all he would want to do is smash. Thus the words, **HULK SMASH!** Speaking of which, he's called Hulk, if you haven't noticed. "We were just playing the line game, waiting for everybody to get here."

I looked over at their "line game" and saw a bunch of objects with terribly drawn sides. "What's the line game?" I asked.

"I make a line, and Bruce draws something out of that. Then we would take turns for each time." Tony answered.

I blinked at Bruce for an explanation. "It was either this or quarters." Bruce said solemnly.

I then blinked at Tony for an explanation. "A drinking game." Tony said smiling.

"Yeah, of course." I looked around. "So other than Bruce, I'm the first one here?"

That's when Thor crashed through the door with his hammer swinging. Tony got up wide-eyed at Thor for breaking his door, "What was that for Thor?"

I snickered. "For, Thor. That's catchy." Bruce rolled his eyes, and focused back on Thor and Tony.

"Did you not send for all of us immediately? Does that not mean you are in danger?" Thor asked urgently. He had long blonde hair with a shaved beard, and blue eyes. This day, (who am I kidding, I meant _everyday_), he wore Asgardian armor and a red cape. He carried his hammer all the time, "Mjollnir". Mjollnir is impossible to pick up unless you are "worthy". And Tony teases him all the time for it.

"Well, yeah, there's danger, but not right now!" Tony shouted. He went up to the door and tried to put it back on the latch to the doorway. Eventually he gave up and left it on the side wall. "You're lucky I'm rich!"

Thor walked and looked at the paper used up to occupy shapes with terrifying lines in them, "What's this?"

"It's a game of l-" Bruce started.

That's when I heard two familiar voices chat from the above level and their footsteps echo towards here. Clint burst through the room and of course the first question he asked, "What happened to the door?" Then he looked at Thor, "Nevermind."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clinton Barton was a brown haired archer, strong spy, and a goofy flirt in all. Meanwhile his best friend, most trusted partner, and used-to-be partner in crime is always seen by his side when the avengers assemble. Oh hey! I said it. Natasha Romanoff was a former Russian spy, amazing undercover act, and one tough cookie. (If that sounded cheesy don't take it too hard on me, I spent over half of my life in the 40's.)

"Good to see you all here," Tony got up from his chair after stressing out on the destroyed, expensive door. He clapped his hand together once. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

So I hoped you guys liked it! I'll make a second one for you if this one is successful! Sorry it wasn't much of a story. And I am so sorry for not describing Steve, I couldn't fit it in there. But, please if you think I should make a second tell me! Plus, if you guys aren't Clintasha, Pepperony, and Jor, sorry. Those are the main ships if I keep writing, so sorry if you don't ship them. But I hope you guys liked it enough for me to make a second one!


	2. Getting the information

Okay, so, just saying, the Avengers don't know what they're going up against. So I left the first chapter off when Tony was about to go on about what's happening, and stuff. I'm not going to include the meeting, because I'm really bad at that stuff, and I'm lucky enough I slipped through making a whole villain threat for them. But you have to _imagine_ what the conference was like. _Please_, suggest a villain that you think would fit in this spot well, I wanted to do Red Skull at first, but other than his red skin tone, I pretty much know nothing about him. (Yeah, I'm a bad Marvel fan, I know). OH! AND I FINALLY FOUND A WAY TO INCLUDE STEVE'S DESCRIPTION! Other than all the confusion, this was enjoyable making, and I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had working on it.

* * *

**Iron Man**

"So, what do we do, first?" Steve asked. I thought he was annoyingly blonde, so I could barely stand to look at him, although the suit makes it worse, (who in the world would run around wearing our flag throwing a matching shield?), even though it's covering his hair. At least Thor makes being blonde work.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Do you know any sources so you can have an idea?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea," I repeated.

"So why did you get all of us here if you had no information?" Steve asked. Wow, that guy can never get annoyed.

"I have no-" Before I could finish that Bruce covered my mouth.

"Yes, we have an idea of who would be likely to have the information we need." Bruce answered.

"Let me guess, Shield?" Were Natasha's first words since the conference began.

"Well, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure Fury would be cool with you guys accessing the files?" Clint sat on a random desk without a care in the world.

"Yeah, me and Cap here are eye patch's best buds!" I put my arm around Steve's shoulder.

"That's not what 'eye patch' says," Clint commented and Natasha responded with a snicker.

"Psh, you'll see," I lead Steve out the doorway, (with no door). "We'll be back in an hour with information, _from Shield, Clint._"

**An hour later**

"Oh, come on eye patch!" I begged.

"**No**," Fury snapped.

"Why not?" I whined.

"It's restricted, and SHIELD already has it handled," Fury answered with barely any expression like everyday.

Steve was trying to pull me away from Nick already after the first no. "Come on, Stark," He said struggled.

"Well the Avengers could help, too." I said.

"You assembled the Avengers without my permission?" Fury asked strictly. "Mr. Stark, the Avengers is not a team to gather up for fun it is-"

"Yeah, whatever, a team of emergency, a serious business. I get it." I carelessly finished his sentence. Steve's grip tightened on my arm so either he could try harder to pull me away or warning me to shut my mouth.

"Captain Rogers," Fury looked at Steve, "Remind me again why you came here with him."

"Um, uh-" Steve started.

"I've heard enough," he held a button on the wall, (but there were a few others to press). "Agent Hill, I need you to get Tony and Captain Rogers out of here."

Agent Hill's voice was rusty through the button but I could make out what she said, "What are they here for in the first place?"

"They asked for information about 01289," Fury said.

"You said no, didn't you?" I heard her say.

"Just excuse them out of here," he looked at me trying to go on my knees and beg him if it weren't for Steve.

A few seconds later Agent Hill was here with a taser.

"Uh, what's that for?" I pointed.

"She may use force if needed," Fury turned to leave.

"Oh come on, eye patch!" I shouted. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not, I wish you would tell me why!"

Hill shushed me and handed me a file. "Don't tell him, you're lucky enough I didn't taser you." She kicked us out the door anyway. "But it doesn't mean I still won't use force to get you out of here."

I looked through the files while Steve was sputtering out confusion and stuff like, "What is with you?" or "You were so bad we were kicked out by a girl, literally!"

"Shut up for a second, Rogers." I said. "This is just what we need."

* * *

**Hulk**

There were a lot of things drawn on the paper. It was weird how all of Thor's lines turned out to be words in Asgardian, and whenever Clint drew a line it was either perfectly straight, or exactly ninety degrees. Or anything exact. It's no wonder he's called Hawkeye. Natasha only draws curvy stuff. I'm the only one that has a pattern in drawing lines.

Although it may seem like it, this part of our group has no creativity. Because Natasha draws curvy stuff all the time Clint makes bows out of it. Thor makes rectangles out of Clint's straight lines, and I always made bananas or backpacks or anything B out of Thor's lines. He would always seem to get offended by them all.

But after an hour of playing, there were papers surrounding the desk everywhere. Eventually we ran out, so we all just talked. We all started talking about all of the people that Natasha used to go undercover as.

"Nat, remember that time where you were this really fat and ugly dude?" Clint smiled of the memory. "What was his name supposed to be, again?"

Natasha relaxed on her chair, (she took the only one because she said that we have to be "gentlemen" to the only female avenger), and leaned her head back on the desk. "I played a lot of those. But the one you seemed to laugh at the most was Mr. Tidwell."

I was really amused by the fact that Natasha was such a good actress, so I ask, "What kind of characters do you usually play?"

"Well, I mostly do attractive European women for American men, in case I need to lure them to kill them," Natasha said calmly. "Mostly British gals."

"I like the French girls you play better," Clint joked with a slap in the arm from Natasha.

Which eventually led to a conversation about other countries. Clint talked about his and Natasha's adventures in Budapest, Hungary. Which led to Natasha talking about Russia. And then she asked me, and I started talking about India. Eventually a bored Thor butt himself into the conversation after innocently gazing at the many suits that Tony made.

"There are many wonders in Asgard; the buildings are beautiful, the warrior training is very entertaining to watch, and our traditions are very likely to interest you." Thor said.

"You sound like a tour guide advertising to go to a tourist spot," Clint blinked.

"Well, you should take us to Asgard, one day, Thor," I said.

To Thor, that was a triumph, and he spent the rest of the conversation with a smile on his face. Until Tony slid through the door with a more annoyed Steve waling behind him.

"Lovely," Natasha said, sarcastically. "You guys came back just in time, that was the shortest wait I ever waited."

"But we took four hours," Steve said.

"Just because you're working with Natasha from now on, you should get a lesson of what 'sarcasm' is," Clint put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"This stuff is great, just great," Tony walked up to the desk, (after shooing Natasha off of his chair), and opens up the file, spreading it out.

Captain's jaw dropped open and after the shock, he stuttered, "I thought you said that file was just what we need."

"It is, Cap!" Tony pointed at the file, and crossed his arms.

"Tony, it's only one piece of paper!" Captain picked up the piece of paper. "And it's just a picture!"

Stark took the slip and said, "A picture is a thousand words."

"This is ridiculous," Steve put his hands through his hair and looked back at us. We stayed silent after looking at the picture, and it didn't look like much help. Just a photo of somebody.

"What is this threat, that you kept hiding from us, anyway?" I finally spoke.

"Yeah," Clint crossed his arms. "You haven't told any of us yet."

Cap looked at Stark, "And SHIELD seemed to make a big deal out of it... But they have so little evidence."

Now we were all looking at Stark expectantly and waiting for him to speak. For the first time, he's silent, as if deciding if he should lie or tell the truth. But he couldn't get out of this one.

"Well," he started. Before we heard a shriek upstairs.

* * *

Sorry if their personalities are a little off, but I tweaked them a little, so their personalities could fit like puzzle pieces in their relationships. And I have so much free time, and I'm so lonely that I made the second chapter in thirty six hours. I'm such a loser. And I hoped that you guys like this chapter, more story in this one, but the next chapter, (if there is one), is going to have more action, (as an avengers fan I'm sure that's just what you guys were hoping for). But like I said, please make a suggestion of which villain you would LOVE to be this threat. Just give me a villain name and I'll base what he's doing to threaten SHIELD and the avengers after the comics. Just my little treat. ;)


End file.
